


Hug Me, Baka

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji looked up, startled, and met Asuka's eye. "Hug me," she demanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Me, Baka

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by [this](http://valentinaocchiblu.tumblr.com/post/48879518138/memo-for-shinji).
> 
> Alcohol CW.

Asuka dropped her spoon, letting it clatter into the bowl. Shinji looked up, startled, to meet her eye. "Hug me," she demanded.

"Huh?" Shinji murmured as she rose from her seat at the table to stand beside him.

"I said  _hug me_ , dumbass!" she reiterated.

Shinji stared back at her, puzzled. "Uh — you've never hugged me before, Asuka. I didn't think you'd ever hugged anyone." He could have sworn he heard crickets chirping in the ensuing few seconds as she stared back at him silently.

Finally, she responded by narrowing her eyes and leaning closer to him. "Hug. Me. Dumbass," she repeated, as if to a small and rather stupid child.

Shinji clumsily tried to get to his feet to move into Asuka's extended arms. He had to admit that he'd been hoping for some time that they could embrace, but he'd feared that it would never happen, Asuka too proud and too stubborn to demonstrate affection. But he didn't remember the last time he'd been hugged, and well, it  _had_ always seemed nice. So he stood.

But before he could put his arms around her, they were interrupted by the noise of something crashing to the floor, distracting him. Both of the teenagers turned to see Misato making her way out of her room, waddling almost as awkwardly as Penpen, a silly grin on her face.

"Hung over again, Misato?" Asuka asked harshly, prompting a giggle from the woman.

"Just a little," she said. "And a little, uh..." She broke off into another fit of giggles. "A little exhilarated." She held a glass under the faucet and downed it in one gulp, as if it were one of her favored beer cans, and moved to leave it in the sink, but then pulled her hand back, as if thinking better of it. "Maybe he wants some too," she said to herself, as if unaware that she had an audience.

"He?" Shinji prompted as Misato refilled the glass.

"What, you didn't think your roommate was going to be celibate forever?!" Misato replied with a wink before disappearing back into her bedroom.

Shinji and Asuka looked at the closed door for a few seconds, Shinji with shock, Asuka with mild disapproval. "So, uh," Shinji said weakly to try to break the awkward silence. "You still want that hug?"

Asuka exhaled loudly. "Dumbass. You should've known I was only kidding."

"You ... you were?" Shinji said, his shoulders falling.  _I ought to have known better than to get my hopes up_ , he thought.

"Of course," Asuka replied haughtily. "But if it's really that important to you..."

"Well, I—"

"Dumbass." As if to prove it, she draped her arms lightly around his shoulder and waist and rested her chin against him, then waited for him to cautiously do the same before tightening her grip. She really did love that dumbass, not that she'd admit it without being pushed.


End file.
